gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Radiosender (SA)
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas bietet 11 Radiosender mit verschiedenen Musikrichtungen. 155 Lieder werden durch 12 DJs begleitet. Zählt man die DJs von WCTR noch dazu, sind es 20. Im Vergleich zu Vice City bietet San Andreas dreimal mehr Musik! Außerdem auch dreimal mehr Radiowerbespots, einer ironischer als der andere. Das gesamte Radioprogramm wird zufällig während man spielt zusammengewürfelt. DJ+Song+Imaging+Werbung = Radioprogramm. Daher findet man auch keine langen Werbeunterbrechungen mehr, da diese nicht schon vorprogrammiert wurden. DJs melden, wie das Wetter wird, führen für jeden Song drei Intros und Outros auf und das Radioprogramm auf WCTR verändert sich im Laufe des Spieles. Interscope Records veröffentlichte den Soundtrack auf CDs. West Coast Talk Radio right| *'Written by:' Dan Houser und Lazlow *'Imaging Voice:' Bill Smith *'Intros und Outros Voice:' Barbara Fox Die Nachrichten mit Lianne Forget Liefert ständig neue Nachrichten-Updates. Alle zusammengezählt: 12 Stück. Lianne ist die Moderatorin und Richards ist der Reporter. *Lianne Forget - Sharon Washington *Richard Burns - Wil Wheaton Die Tight End Zone Die Sportshow San Andreas'. Einer beschwert sich darüber, dass ein Team-Racing von Castrodone gesponsort wird, weil er nicht will, dass sein Lieblingssport von dem Grund gesponsort wird, warum der Polizist mit seiner Frau abgehauen ist. *Derrick Thackery wurde von Peter Appel synchronisiert. Der Wild Traveler Liest aus seinem Tagebuch vor (aus dem der Producer immer die Seiten klaut) und nimmt dubiose Anrufer in die Show. Wie z.B. einer, der in Verdant Bluffs von einer Klippe springen will. *James Pedeaston - Sam Tsoutsouvas Entertaining America Billy hat ein Interview, bei dem er von Jack erschossen wird (unglücklicherweise). Trailer-VO, General und Kinder kommen in dem Trailer vor, der gespielt wird. Lazlow leitet die Show danach weiter und redet in einem 20-Sekunden-Gespräch mit Top-Vinewood-Star Jenna Forbes. Außerdem unterhält er sich mit Möchtegern-Rapper OG Loc und Chris Formage, dem Gründer des Epsilon Programms. Darius ruft dann ein paar Male an und behauptet, dass sein Kult keinem was bringen würde, außer ihm (er ist Gründer der Inversion Therapy, beworben im Radio). *Billy Dexter - Peter Marx *Jack Howitzer - Randy Perlstein *Trailer VO - Jeff Berlin *General - Ron Reeve *Kinder - Mike, Chris und James Ferrante, Chris Silvestro *Lazlow - als er selbst *Jenna Forbes - Laura Bykowski *OG Loc - Jonathan Anderson *Chris Formage - Fred Melamed *Darius Fontaine - Danny Burstein Gardening with Maurice Maurice sendet live aus seinem Garten und redet über das verwelkende Großbritannien, Bonsai-Bäume und mit dem Anrufer aus GTA III, der über eine Kreuzung aus einem Pfirsich und einer pekinesischen Liliputaner-Kampfhündin redete. *Maurice - Andy Dick I Say/You Say Peyton (liberal) und Mary (konservativ) führen eine politische Diskussion und treten sich immer wieder gegenseitig auf die Füße. *Peyton Philips - Paul Ames *Mary Philips - Jackie Hoffman Lonely Hearts Show Christy ist ganz normal, nichts ahnend am Reden als Fernando anruft und sagt: "...und wenn du aus dem Fenster schaust - hehe - wirst du bemerken, dass dein Auto brennt!" Als die draußen ist, hijackt Fernando die Show (er ist schon bekannt als Emotion 98.3 DJ und als Chatterbox-Gast in GTA III). *Christy MacIntyre - Sara Moon *Fernando Martinez - Frank Chavez Area 53 Area 53, angelehnt an Area 51 (in Amerika) und Area 69 (in Tierra Robada), strahlt Telefonanrufe aus. DJ Adam First ruft z.B. an, der beim Drachenfliegen in der Wüste gesehen hat, wie ein Mensch und ein Roboter, wie Fernando sagen würde, Leidenschaft gemacht haben. *Marvin Trill - Bob Sevra Master Sounds FM right *'DJ:' Johnny "The Love Giant" Parkinson (Ricky Harris) *'Imaging Voices:' Big Lez und Gregory Johnson *'Imaging Production:' Pete Gustin ---- *'Charles Wright - Express Yourself' Written by Charles Wright/MfG von Warner Bros. Records *'Maceo And The Macks - Cross The Tracks (We Better Go Back)' Written by Joe Houston/MfG von Polydor Records *'Harlem Underground Band - Smokin' Cheeba Cheeba' Written by Ann L. Winley & Paul C. Winley/MfG von Paul Winley Records *'The Chakachas - Jungle Fever' Written by Bill Ador/MfG Polydor Records *'Bob James - Nautilus' Written by Robert M. James/MfG Tappan Zee Records *'Booker T And The MGs - Green Onions' Written by Stephen Lee Cropper, Al Jackson Jr., Booker T. Jones, Lewie Steinberg/MfG Atlantic Recording Corp. *'The Blackbyrds - Rock Creek Park' Written by Joseph Hall Sylvester III, Stephen Hayes Johnson, Keith Wesley Killgo, Orville Jackon Saunders II, Kevin Kraif Toney/MfG Fantasy Records *'Bobby Byrd - Hot Pants' Written by James Brown & Fred Wesley/MfG Polydor Records *'Bobby Byrd - I Know You Got Soul' Written by Charles A. Bobbit, James Brown & Bobby Byrd/MfG Polydor Records *'James Brown - Funky President' Written by James Brown/MfG Polydor Records *'James Brown - The Payback' Written by James Brown, John Starks & Fred Wesley/MfG Polydor Records *'Lyn Collins - Think About It' Written by James Brown/MfG Polydor Records *'Lyn Collins - Rock Me Again And Again' Written by Leon Austin & James Brown/MfG Polydor Records *'Maceo And The Macks - Soul Power 74' Written by James Brown/MfG Polydor Records *'The JBs - Grunt' Written by James Brown, Phelps Catfish Collins, William Earl Collins, John W. Griggs, Clayton Isiah Gunnels, Darell Jamison, Robert McCollough, Clyde Stubblefield, Frank Clifford Weddy/MfG Avenue Music Group *'War - Low Rider' Written by Thomas Sylvester Allen, Harold Ray Brown, Elana Cager, Lawrence Davis, Rachel Patricia De Rougement, Morris Dewayne Dickerson, Jerry Goldstein, Leroy L. Jordan, Paul Klein, Lee Oskar Levitin, CHarles Miller, Howard Scott, Joseph Louis Stone/MfG Avenue Music Group *'Gloria Jones - Tainted Love' Written by Ed Cobb/MfG Motown Records *'Sir Joe Quarterman - So Much Trouble In My Mind' Written by Quarterman/MfG Avalanche Music Playback FM *'DJ:' Forth Right MC (Chuck D) *'Imaging Voice:' Pat Garret *'Imaging Production:' Jonathan Hanst ---- *'Kool G Rap & DJ Polo - Road to the Riches' Written by Marlon Lu'ree Williams & Nathaniel Thomas Wilson/MfG von Warner Bros. Records *'Big Daddy Kane - Warm It Up Kane' Written by Antonio M. Hardy/MfG von Warner Bros. Records *'Spoonie G - The Godfather' Written by Gabriel M. Jackson/MfG von Tuff City Records *'Masta Ace - Me And The Biz' Written by Duval Clear & Marlon Williams/MfG von Warner Bros. Records *'Slick Rick - Children's Story' Written by Ricky Walters/MfG von Island Def Jam Recordings *'Public Enemy - Rebel Without A Pause' Written by James Henry Boxley III, Carlton Douglas Ridenhour, Normal L. Rogers & Eric T. Sadler/MfG von Island Def Jam Recordings *'Eric B And Rakim - I Know You Got Soul' Written by Eric Babbier, Charles A. Bobbitt, James Brown, Bobby Byrd & William Griffith/MfG von Island Def Jam Recordings *'Rob Base And DJ EZ Rock - It Takes Two' Written by Robert Ginyard Jr. & James Brown/MfG von Arista Records *'Gang Starr - BYS' Written by Keith Elam & Chris Martin/MfG von Capitol Records *'Biz Markie - The Vapours' Written by Marcel Theo Hall, Antonio M. Hardy & Marlon Lu'ree Williams/MfG von Warner Bros. Records *'Brand Nubian - Brand Nubian' Written by Anthony best, Lorenzo DeChaltus, William Brewster Dixon III, JJ Johnson & Derek Murphy/MfG von Elektra Entertainment *'Ultramagnetic MCs - Critical Breakdown' Written by Cedric Miller & Keith Thornton/MfG von Roadrunner Records Bounce FM *'DJ:' The Funktipus (George Clinton) *'Imaging Voices:' Black Dee und Nina Siemaszko *'Imaging Production:' Lazlow ---- *'Zapp - I can make you dance' Written by Larry Troutman & Roger Troutman/MfG von Warner Bros. Records *'Kool and the Gang - Hollywood Swinging' Written by Robert E. Bell, Ronald Bell, George Brown, Robert Mickens, Clades E. Smith, Dennis R. Thomas, Richard Westfield/MfG von Polygram Records *'Ohio Players - Love Rollercoaster' Written by Willy Beck & Leroy Bonner/MfG von Mercury Records *'Rick James - Cold blooded' Written by Rick James/MfG von Motown Records *'Maze - Twilight' Written by Frankie Beverly/MfG von Capitol Records *'Fatback - Yum Yum' Written by Johnny King/MfG von Ace Records *'Isley Brothers - Between the Sheets' Written by Ernest Isley, Marvin Isley, O. Kelly Isley, Rudolph Berard Isley & Christopher H. Jasper/MfG von Columbia Records *'Ronnie Hudson - West Coast Poplock' Written by Larry Troutman, Roger Troutman, Miel Hooks & Ronald Gross Hudson/MfG von JDC Records *'Lakeside - Fantastic Voyage' Written by Fred Alexander Jr., Normal Beavers, Craig Marvin, Frederick Lewis, Le'mart McCain Tiemeyer, Oliver Shelby Thomas, Stephen Preston Shockley, Otis Stokes, Mark Adam Wood Jr./MfG von Solar Records, Sanctuary Records. Capitol Records & Unidisc Records *'George Clinton - Loopzilla' Written by George Clinton/MfG von Capitol Records *'Dazz Band - Let it whip' Written by Leon Chancler & Reggie Andrews/MfG von Motown Records *'Cameo - Candy' Written by Lawrence Black & Thomas Jenkins/MfG von Mercury Records *'Ohio Players - Funky Worm' Written by Willy Beck & Leroy Bonner/MfG von Mercury Records *'MFSB - Love is the Message' Written by Gamble & Huff/MfG von Warner Tamerlane & Sony *'Johnny Harris - Odyssey' Written by John Harris/MfG von Rhino Records *'Roy Ayers - Running Away' Written by Roy Ayers & Edwin Birdsong/MfG von Polydor Records *'The Gap Band - You dropped a Bomb on me' Written by Lonni Simmons, Rudolph Taylor & Charles Wilson/MfG von Mercury Records K-DST "The Dust" *'DJ:' Tommy "The Nighmare" Smith (W. Axl Rose) *'Imaging Voice:' John B. Wells *'Imaging Production:' Jonathan Hanst ---- *'Foghat - Slow Ride' Written by David Peverette/MfG von Rhino Records *'Creedence Clearwater Revival - Green River' Written by John Fogerty/MfG von Fantasy Inc. *'Heart - Barracuda' Written by Ann Wilson & Gene Simmons/MfG von Epic Records *'Kiss - Strutter' Written by Paul Stanley & Gene Simmons/MfG von Polygram Records *'Toto - Hold The Line' Written by David F. Paich/MfG von Columbia Records *'Rod Stewart - Young Turks' Written by Charmine Appice Jr., Duane S. Hitchings, Kevin Stuart, James Savigar & Rod Stewart/MfG von Warner Bros. Records *'Tom Petty - Running Down A Dream' Written by Michael Campbell, Jeffrey Lynn & Thomas Earl Petty/MfG von MCA Records *'Joe Cocker - Woman To Woman' Written by John Cocker & CHristopher Robert Stainton/MfG von A&M Records *'Humble Pie - Get Down To It' Written by Stephen Peter Marriott/MfG von A&M Records *'Grand Funk Railroad - Some Kind Of Wonderful' Written by John Ellison/MfG von Capitol Records *'Lynyrd Skynyrd - Free Bird' Written by Allen Collins & Ronald Vanzant/MfG von MCA Records *'America - A Horse With No Name' Written by Lee Burnnell/MfG von Warner Bros. Records *'The Who - Eminence Front' Written by Pete Townsend/MfG von MCA Records *'Boston - Smokin'' Written by Bradley E. Delp & Tom Scholz/MfG von Epic Records *'David Bowie - Someone Up There Likes Me' Written by David Robert Jones/MfG von RZO *'Eddie Money - Two Tickets To Paradise' Written by Edward J. Maloney/MfG von Columbia Records *'Billy Idol - White Wedding' Written by Billy Idol/MfG von Chrysalis Records K-Jah Radio West right *'DJs:' Lowell "Sly" Dunbar und Robert "Robbie" Shakespeare *'Imaging Voices:' DJ Gringo und Pat McKay *'Imaging Production:' Jay Wright Productions *'Production Music:' Sly & Robbie ---- *'Black Harmony - Don't Let It Go To Your Head' Written by Kenneth Gamble & Leon Huff/MfG von Soul Jazz Records *'Blood Sisters - Ring My Bell' Written by Frederick Douglas Knight/MfG von Soul Jazz Records *'Shabba Ranks - Wicked Inna B'ed Written by Cleveland Constaintine Browne, Wycliffe Johnson & Rexton Ralston Fernando Gordon/MfG von VP Records *'Buju Banton - Batty Rider' Written by David Willard Anthony Kelly & Mark Thony Myrie/MfG von Mercury Records *'Augustus Pablo - King Tubby Meets Rockers Uptown' Written by Horace Michael Swaby/MfG von Mango Records *'Dennis Brown - Revolution' Written by Dennis Emanuel Brown/MfG von VP Records *'Willie Williams - Armagideon Time' Written by Donat Roy Jackie Mittoo & Wilbert Keith Williams/MfG von Roadrunner Records *'I Roy - Sidewalk Killer' Written by Roy Reid/MfG von Roadrunner Records *'Toots And The Maytals - Funky Kingston' Written by Frederick Hibbert/MfG von Island Def Jam Records *'Dillinger - Cocaine In My Brain' Written by Bullock/MfG von Sanctuary Records *'The Maytals - Pressure Drop' Written by Frederick Hibbert/MfG von Mango Records *'The Pliers - Bam Bam' Written by Frederick Hibbert/MfG von Island Def Jam Records *'Barrington Levy - Here I Come' Written by Barrington Levy/MfG von Sanctuary Records *'Reggie Stepper - Drum Pan Sound' Written by Cleveland Constaintine Browne, Wycliffe Johnson, Reggie Williamson/MfG von Stevie & Cleevy *'Black Uhuru - Great Train Robbery' Written by Delroy A. Raid/MfG von Sanctuary Records *'Max Romeo And The Upsetters - Chase The Devil' Written by Rainford Hugh Perry & Maxie Smith/MfG von Mango Records CSR 103.9 right *'DJ: Philip "PM" Michaels:' Michael Bivins *'Imaging Voices:' Jay Wright, Danita Davis, Ron Mills, Vanessa Grullon und Leroy Johnson *'Imaging Production:' Jay Wright Productions ---- *'SWV - I'm So Into You' Written by Brian Alexander Morgan/MfG von RCA Records *'Soul II Soul - Keep On Movin' Written by Trevor Berrisford Romeo/MfG von Virgin Records *'Samuelle - So You Like What You See' Written by Samuelle Prater Jr./MfG von Atlantic Recording Group *'En Vogue - My Lovin'' Written by Denzil Delano Foster & Thomas Derrick McElroy/MfG von Atlantic Recording Group *'Johnny Gill - Rub You The Right Way' Written by James Samuel Harris III & Terry Steven Lewis/MfG von Motown Records *'Ralph Tresvant - Sensitivity' Written by James Samuel Harris III & Terry Steven Lewis/MfG von MCA Records *'Guy - Groove Me' Written by Timothy William Gatling, Gene Griffin, Aaron Robin Hall & Gary J. Rinaldo/MfG von MCS Records *'Aaron Hall - Don't Be Afraid' Written by James Henry Boxley, Floyd Michael Fisher, Aaron Robin Hall & Gary J. Rinaldo/MfG von MCA Records *'Boyz II Men - Motown Philly' Written by Dallas Austin, Michael Bevins, Natahan B. Norris & Shawn Patrick Stockman/MfG von Motown Records *'Bell Biv Devoe - Poison' Written by Elliott T. Straite/MfG von MCA Records *'Today - I Got The Feeling' Written by Elliott T. Straite/MfG von Motown Records *'Wrecks 'n' Effect - New Jack Swing' Written by Thomas Sylvester Allen, Harold Ray Brown, Aqil Davidson, Morris Dewayne Dickerson, Gerald Goldstein, Gene Griffin, Le Roy Jordan, Lee Oskar Levitin, Charles Miller, Brandon Mitchell, Markell Riley, Teddy Riley & Howard Scott/MfG von Motown Records *'Bobby Brown - Don't Be Cruel' Written by Kenneth B. Edmonds, Antonio M. Reid & Daryl L. Simons/MfG von MCA Records Radio X 150px|right *'DJ:' Sage (Jodie Shawback) *'Imaging Voice:' Jeff Berlin *'Imaging Production:' Jeff Berlin ---- *'Helmet - Unsung' Written by Paige Hamilton/MfG von Interscope Records *'Depeche Mode - Personal Jesus' Written by Martin Lee Gore/MfG von Warner Bros. Records *'Faith No More - Midlife Crisis' Written by Michael Andrew Bordin, Roddy Christopher Bottum, Bill David Gould, James Martin Glanco & Michael Allen Patton/MfG von Warner Bros. Records *'Danzig - Mother' Written by Glenn Danzig/MfG von Def American Records *'Living Colour - Cult Of Personality' Written by William Calhoun, Corey Glover & Vernon Reid/MfG von Epic Records *'Primal Scream - Movin' On Up' Written by Bobby Gillespie, Andrew Innes & Robert Young Clearie/MfG von Warner Bros. Records & Sony Music (UK) *'Guns N' Roses - Welcome To The Jungle' Written by Steven Adler, Saul Hudson, W. Axl Rose, Izzy Stradlin & Duff McKagan/MfG von Geffen Records *'L7 - Pretend We're Dead' Written by Donita Sparks/MfG von Slash Records *'Ozzy Ozbourne - Hellraiser' Written by John Osbourne & Zachary Phillip Wylde/MfG von Epic Records *'Soundgarden - Rusty Cage' Written by Chris Cornell/MfG von A&M Records *'Rage Against The Machine - Killing In The Name' Written by Timothy Commerford, Zack M. DeLaRocha, Thomas Morello & Brad J. Wilk/MfG von Epic Records *'Jane's Addiction - Been Caught Stealing' Written by Eric Avery, Perry Farrell, Dave Navarro & Stephen Perkins/MfG von Warnar Bros. Records *'The Stone Roses - Fool's Gold' Written by Ian George Brown & JH Squire/MfG von Jive Records *'Alice In Chains - Them Bones' Written by Mizz Skillings & Jerry Fulton Cantrell Jr./MfG von Columbia Records *'Stone Temple Pilots - Plush' Written by Dean DeLeo, Robert Emile DeLeo, Eric Kretz & Scott Richard Weiland/MfG von Atlantic Recording Corp. K-Rose right *'DJ:' Riette Burdick *'Imaging Voice:' Mike Blakeney *'Imaging Production:' Lazlow ---- *Jerry Reed - Amos Moses *Conway Twitty And Lorretta Lynn - Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man *Hank Williams - Hey Good Lookin' *Juice Newton - Queen Of Hearts *Asleep At The Wheel - The Letter That Johnny Walker Read *The Desert Rose Band - One Step Forward *Willie Nelson - Crazy *Patsy Cline - Three Cigarettes In The Ashtray *Mickey Gilley - Make The World Go Away *Ed Bruce - Mamma Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up To Be Cowboys *Merle Haggard - Always Wanting You *Whitey Shafer - All My Exes Live In Texas *Eddie Rabbit - I Love A Rainy Night *Statler Brothers - New York City *Statler Brothers - Bed Of Roses Radio Los Santos DJ: Julio G ---- *Too Short - The Ghetto *2 Pac - I Don't Give A F**k *Compton's Most Wanted - Hood Took Me Under *Dr Dre - Nuthin' But A G Thang *Dr Dre - F**k Wit Dre Day *Dr Dre - Deep Cover *Kid Frost - La Raza *Cypress Hill - How I Could Just Kill A Man *The Doc - It's Funky Enough *NWA - Alwayz Into Something *NWA - Express Yourself *Ice Cube - It Was A Good Day *Ice Cube - Check Yo Self *Easy E - Easy-Er Said Than Done *Above The Law - Murder Rap *Da Lench Mob - Guerrillas In Tha Mist SF-UR *DJ: Hans Oberlander (voiced by Lloyd Floyd) *Imaging Voice: Jen Sweeney *Imaging Production: Lazlow ---- *Jomanda - Make my Body rock *808 State - Pacific *The Todd Terry Project - Weekend *NightWriters - Let the Music use you *Marshall Jefferson - Move your Body *Maurice - This is Acid *Mr Fingers - Can you feel it? *A Guy Called Gerald - Voodoo Ray *Cultural Vibe - Ma Foom Bey *Ce Ce Rogers - Someday *Robert Owens - I'll be your Friend *Frankie Knuckles - Your Love *Joe Smooth - Promised Land *28th Street Crew - I need a Rhythm *Raze - Break 4 Love *Fallout - The Morning after Commercials Commercial Voiceover: Addai Borden, Alana Silvestro (schon aus III und VC als C-VO bekannt), Aldis Hodge (auch als Passant), Alex Anthony (schon bekannt aus III & Ponzer und VC & Son), Amy Struck, Andrew Griffith, Anna Curtis (auch als Passant), Anouchka Benson (auch als Passant), Anthony Carvalho (auch als Passant), Antonio Charity (auch als Passant), Ari Forman, Ashley Whelin, Ayana Osada (auch als Passant; Anrufer in LCS), Benjamin Davis (auch als Passant), Ben Krech (C-VO in VC; Imaging Voice von Coq'O'Vin), Ben Moran, Beth Cameron, Bill Smith, Brian Thomas, Caron Banez, Cat Davis, Chad Doreck, Chelle Barnwell, Chris Ferrante (schon aus III und VC bekannt), Chris Silvestro ((schon aus III und VC bekannt)), Corey Wade, Craig Metzger, Dan Houser (Writer aller Werbespots und WCTR; ich nehme an, er ist das Hampshire Nannys VO), Daniel Larlham, Danny Burstein, Dave Ryan, David Shatraw, Derek Bosco, Ed McMann (Imaging Voice von Fever 105; Commercials Voice von Logger, Maibatsu etc.), Eddie Webb, Elliot Torres, Eric Ludwig, Evan Dorfman, Franceska Clemens, Fred Melamed, Gisele Richardson, Gustavo Rex, Hillary Cannon, Jaime Perlman, James Ferrante, Jason Alan Smith, Jauretsi Saizarbitoria, Jeff Berlin (Imaging Voice auf: Head Radio & LCS, Flash FM und Radio X), Jen Sweeney (Imaging Voice auf: Emotion 98.3, Wave 103 und SF-UR), Jenora MacDuffie, Jerry Diner, Jodie Shawback (ist die Frau von Shine Parfüm; Radio X DJ), John Zurhellen, Jon Dorfman, Jon Galloway, Jonathan Cannon, Jonathan Hanst (´VO vom Midlife Crisis Center; Imaging Voice von Lips 106), Jordan Ruderman, Joseph Morton, Julian Graham, Kelly Ryverson, Ken Foree, Kenneth Choi, Keren Sigelman, Kyle McCulloch, Laura Bykowski, Lazlow Lenny Grossi, Lily Tillers, Madena Parwana, Marchand Odette, Maryam Parwana, Matt Eyde, Matt Helgeson, Megan Cottone, Mike Blakeney (VO vom Glory Hole Theme Park und vom Antrag, wo's um die Abschaffung vom öffentlichen Personennahverkehrs geht; Imaging Voice von K-Rose), Mike Dillenberger, Mike O'Brien, Nancy Mitchell, Natalie Belcon, Navid Khonsari (Dwayne), Neal Johnston, Nika Futterman, Nina Siemaszko, Noelle Sadler, Patricia Foxx, Patrick Olsen (vermutlicherweise Jonathan Freeloader von VCPR), Pete Gustin, Rob Floyd, Rob Rush, Ron Reeve (seit GTA III dabei), Ryan Iverson, Sean R. Lynch (Imaging Voice von Flashback FM), Shelley Miller (Lips 106 DJ), Sonya Walger, Steve Knezevich, Tim O'Donnell, Tom Glynn, Ursula Abbott, Vanese Smith, Weazel, Will Rompf *Abbigo Bookerage and Pawn - Makler- und Pfandgeschäft *Aeris Pump-Up Shoes - Wird auf Werbeschildern beworben. Man kann verschiedene Aeris-Produkte in den Bekleidungsläden kaufen. Schon bekannt aus GTA III *American Bank of Los Santos - Bank *Ammu-Nation - Mehrere Filialen im Staat. Schon bekannt aus 3 und VC. *Antrag 421 (Alle Raucher töten) - Antrag gegen Raucher *Antrag 602 (Beendigung des öffentlichen Personennahverkehrs) - Antrag gegen den Nahverkehr *Antrag 832 (Ausländer) - Gegen Ausländereinwanderung *Besuchen Sie Carcer City - Carcer City wird als Reiseziel beworben. Carcer City ist als Handlungsort von Manhunt bekannt. *Blotto's (drei Werbungen) - Accesoire-Shop *Bouge Cologne - Kölnischwasser *Castrodone - Harwuchsmittel. Sponsort ein Team-Racing (erwähnt auf WCTR) *Cluckin' Bell (zwei Werbungen) - Mehrere Filialen im Staate. *Crimson Exekutiv-Abfindungs-Service *Das Epsilon Programm - Kult bzw. Sekte. Chris Formage ist der Gründer und spricht auf WCPR mit Lazlow. *DeKoch Diamanten - Juwelier *Die Höhle der Trauer - Videospiel *Dreamakers - Erfolgsagentur *Eintreten beim Militär - Das Militär wird beworben *Exekutiv-Eindringlings-Ausrottungsservice - Liefert Equipment für ein sicheres Zuhause *eXsorbeo - Videospielkonsole. Hat eine eigene Website. *Facari Film - Fotofilm-Firma *Fünf Onkel zuviel - TV-Serie *Gedenkminiaturen - Verkauft Spielzeug, das auf den Krieg basiert (Soldaten, Gefangenencamps) *Glory Hole Theme Park (zwei Werbungen) - Freizeitpark. Wird auf WCPR und Head Radio erwähnt. *Grin - Eine Art Anti-Stress-Pille *Hampshire Nannys - Das VO ist der Chatterbox FM- und K-Chat-Anrufer, der aus England kommt und von Nannys versohlt werden möchte. *Herr Grubers Kurort *Intergalaktischer Ringkampf-Titel - Wrestlingshow. Läuft wie "Law" auf Weasel. *Inversion Therapie - Gründer ist Darius Fontaine, der auch während des Chris-Formag-Interviews auf WCPR anruft und Chris runtermacht. *Janus - Ändert Identitäten *Kilimanjaro (zwei Werbungen) - Bekleidungsladen für dickere Leute *Kommandotruppe zur Schädlingsausrottung - Kammerjäger mit Spezialequipment *Kreative Plastik Chirurgie *Kuchen *Law (drei Werbungen) - TV-Serie, basiert auf Law & Order *Logger - Bier. Wird im LCS Ammu-Nation-Werbespot erwähnt. *Logger light - Bier mit weniger Kalorien *Lustrious - Mittel für die Haare *Mike Andrews live (zwei Werbungen) - Selbsthilfeprogramm *Mittelalterliches Krisencenter *Rapidite - Sexuelle Umstrukturierung *Redwood Cigarettes - Zigaretten-Marke. Wird im LCS Ammu-Nation-Werbespot erwähnt. *San Andreas Telefon (vier Werbespots) - Telefonseelsorge. *Shine Parfüm - Helmut Schein, Besitzer der Marke, hat ein Geschäft in LCS. *Sooth - Medizin gegen Erkältungen *Sprunk - Getränkefirma. Bekannt aus Vice City. *Starfish Resort und Casino - Das Casino steht tatsächlich in Las Venturas. *The Crazy Cock - Bordell *Tropicarcinoma - in etwa ein Anti-Bräunungsmittel *Überläufer/Schweiß - Herrendüfte/Kölnischwasser *Ultimative Scheibe im Dunkeln - Im San Fierro Civic Park gespielt. *Zebra Bar (zwei Werbungen) - Süßigkeiten-Firma. Wird auf WCPR erwähnt (erste News) Anrufe Auf fast jedem Sender hört man Telefonanrufer. Beispiel K-DST: Ein Mann beschwert sich, dass die Musik, die gespielt wird, nicht gut ist. Am meisten begegnet man Anrufer auf WCTR, wo in der jeder Show welche anrufen. Anrufer: Dan Lunnie, Dave Itzkoff, Emmanuel Goldstein (Anrufer auf Chatterbox FM und K-Chat), Lisa Bleyaert, Juan Aller (Anrufer auf K-Chat; Imaging Voice auf Rise FM, 1998), Peter Fonda (Stimme von "The Truth"), Jamie Canfield (Stimme von DJ Adam First, Wave 103; Anrufer bei Area 53), BernieS (Anrufer auf Chatterbox FM), Harlan Friedman, Nick Mandelos (Jeff von Chatterox FM; Anrufer auf K-Chat), Mark DeLaBarre, Jeremy Wheaton (Anrufer auf Heartland Values with Nurse Bob), Reed Tucker (Gast auf Chatterbox FM), Kevin Mitnick (berüchtigter Computer-Hacker), Guy Montag, Jason Chillemi, Moneen Daley Harte, Joseph Casalino, Sam Whitmore, Brian Oake, Lonny Ross, Karen Saltus (Imaging Voice auf WCTR und LCFR), Ray Childs, Michael Rothstein, Bret Saunders, Alex Anthony (Commercials Voice von Rakin' & Ponzer, Sinth & Son und einem Commercial aus San Andreas), Mike Nordquist, Aaron Bleyaert, Patton Oswalt (Anrufer auf Heartland Values with Nurse Bob), Geoff Clark, Nick Born, J.D. Leeds (Anrufer auf Chatterbox FM), Jeremy Wheaton, Matt Hanrahan, Jayme Thomas, Carolyn J. Robbins, Tim Gnatek, Dave Ross Lunnie, Charlie Murphy, LeeAnn Curtis, David Cross, Vanese Smith, Big Al Staggs, Terrie Staggs, Frank Chavez (Gast auf Chatterbox FM; Commercials Voice von Fernando's New Beginnings; Stimme von DJ Fernando Martinez; Commercial Voice von Fernando's Medaillion Man; Moderator der Lonley Hearts Show), Shannon Wheeler, PurplePam.com , Chris Rubino, Terry Gnatek, Jack Harte, Melinda Manalo, Melissa Ordway, Alfonso Bianco, Nicole Sadler, Mike Vaughn, Roey Hershkovitz, Cecilia Pleva, Josh Bitney, Sarah Tiefenthaler, Cameo Carlson, Russ Mottla (Stimme von DJ Michael Hunt), Jill Jones, Bonnie Tapper, Marty Wohlgemuth, Thomas Sabatini, Colin Blake, Marshall Cook, Kara Ferrante, Noli McCool, Hank Stewart, Severin Roberts, Freda McFarlane, Clifton Powell (Stimme von Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris), Gregg Opie Hughes (Vinewood-Anrufer auf Chatterbox), Anthony Cumia, Couzin Ed (Anrufer auf V-Rock), Scott Ian, Keith Broadus, Tawn Mastery, Susan Lewis, Michael Nathan, Kerry Shaw, Jay Crutcher, Anthony Parziale, Bob Sevra, Karin Bykowski, Michael Amory, Jennifer Kolbe, Lucien Jones, Wil Wheaton (Stimme von Reporter Richard Burns; Anrufer auf Electron Zone), Ben Whitmore, Paul Maloney, Sherry Wohlgemuth, Anthony Carvalho, Garrin Atwell, Kendall Pittman, Natalya Wilson, Elliot Torres, Gene Overton, Micah Stroud Kategorie:Soundtracks